


Rodeo and Whiskey

by grimmlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bull Rider Castiel, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Hats, Dean Winchester's cowboy fetish, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: One of Dean's favorite days of the year is the day the annual Rodeo comes to town. He's alone this year, Sam had to work, but Dean doesn't mind. Especially once the dust settles and he finds he's caught the eye of one particular cowboy.





	Rodeo and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to one of my favorite songs yesterday and this idea popped into my head and my muse demanded I write it out. I hope you enjoy the results.

Dean closes his eyes and savors the roar of the crowd, the smell of the dirt and horses. He’s alone tonight, Sam couldn’t get away from work long enough to come with him for the one glorious day that that rodeo comes to town.

That’s alright though. Dean is content to ogle the cowboys without his brother here to mock him.

Broad, strong shoulders and trim waists highlighted by the tuck of a pearl snap shirt into tight jeans that hug thighs that are just built to hold on during a rough ride. The sight just does things to Dean that he doesn’t care to admit out loud.

Dean is no slouch himself, working on cars all day has him buff and well defined but there is something to be said about what riding makes of a body.

Dean hums to himself as the crowd cheers for the cowgirls and their steeds as they rip around barrels. He smiles at the flex of the cowboy’s arms as they throw the lasso to tie the calves trying desperately to escape. He hollers and claps when they succeed and falls silent with the crowd when the calf struggles to get up once released.

Dust is thick in the air and Dean soaks up every moment of being surrounded by men in boots and women in tight-fitting shirts.

More than once, Sam has accused him of having a cowboy fetish and Dean has laughed him off each time, never daring to admit that maybe Sam is right.

But he’s getting older and the cowboys never do. Watching and admiring their work, their talent, and skill is enough of a thrill. Roping and riding are for the young. He’ll leave them to it.

Finally, the bulls are shuttled into their chutes and Dean’s heart quickens. The bull riding is always his favorite part.

The violence of it, the way the riders are thrown around and the way they bend as they struggle to hold on for the prescribed eight seconds. The way the bull bucks and their bodies twist is a mesmerizing dance that has Dean’s blood heating.

His heart pumps harder as each rider is announced and he cheers with excitement as each man raises his hat to the crowd.

Cowboy after cowboy takes his turn and all end on the dirt with an angry bull stomping around them.

The pound of hooves drowns out the pounding of Dean’s heart as he delights in the scene before him.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for you tonight. Four-time World Rodeo Champion, born and raised in Idaho, back in Lebanon for one last ride before he retires, riding Demon’s Envy, let’s give it up for CASTIEL NOVAK!”

Dean’s heart skips a beat. Castiel Novak is a legend. He’s the only man who successfully made eight seconds on Toronado’s Whirlwind in the bull’s six-season tenure on the circuit. He has more buckles to his name than any other cowboy out there. He’s been wanting to see Cas Novak ride for _years_ and never had the chance.

Granted, the photos Dean has seen of him haven’t hurt. The man’s firm jaw and steely blue eyes that light up like Christmas when he grins holding up a new buckle never fail to set Dean’s heart to fluttering.

The buzzer counts down, the gate clicks open and Dean finds himself watching with bated breath. Castiel’s movements are sinuous even as he’s jerked forward and back as the bull beneath him threatens murder.

Dean watches with wide eyes as the bull slams Cas against the railing, smashing his leg against beast and metal. Dean is close enough to the action to see pain explode across the man’s features but still, he holds on.

Finally, the bull spins and Cas’ slips to the side, favoring his likely injured leg. The audience goes silent and leans forward where they stand and they gasp as Castiel is thrown.

Castiel flies backward just as the buzzer signals eight seconds, he missed the mark by two-tenths of a second but he doesn’t have time to worry about that.

The bull circles around and lowers his horns, aiming for Cas’ back as he struggles to his feet.

The heavy clomp of hooves in the dirt has people shouting as the rodeo clowns jump between bull and rider, waving wildly and taking off running. The bull falls for the distraction as a rider on a horse holds out a hand to the fallen cowboy and Cas hauls himself up behind his rescuer.

The crowd cheers wildly as Castiel is taken to safety and the rodeo moves on to the next rider and bull.

Four more cowboys take their turn after Castiel and Dean cheers for each of them, delighting in the sights and sounds around him.

By the time the closing ceremony rolls around, Dean is breathless and grinning widely. The MC gleefully reports that the veterinarians cleared the injured calf from earlier as merely stunned and the medics have cleared all the riders, Castiel is the only one sustaining minor injuries.

Afterward, Dean wanders out to his Impala but doesn’t feel like heading home. The night is still young and Dean is too energized to go anywhere other than Ellen’s Roadhouse.

The drive is short and Dean blasts Led Zeppelin all the while, drumming his fingers against Baby’s steering wheel as his knee bounces along to the music.

The lot is crowded when he parks his car in the back and he shoves his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he trudges inside. The fall air is crisp and he can nearly see his breath against the harsh overhead lights.

“Dean!” Ash calls as Dean pushes through the door and Dean grins as he waves to his friend and finds a seat at the bar.

“What ya feeling tonight, honey?” Ellen leans over the bar and locks eyes with Dean.

Dean grins and leans in so he doesn’t have to yell. “Double, neat.”

Ellen nods and slaps the bar as she turns to get his drink. “Good to see ya, kid,” She says when she slides his glass over.

Dean nods and shouts his thanks, knowing she’ll corner him later if he sticks around long enough.

He nurses his drink slowly since Ellen will not let him have another until she thinks he’s taken the time to enjoy his first. She knew his dad a little too well too let Dean follow the same path.

Someone settles onto the stool next to him and Dean glances sideways to take in the newcomer.

His stomach nearly lodges in his throat when he catches the sight of well-worn leather boots, the outline of the shaft visible under snug-fitting jeans. His gaze travels up the man’s body and his mouth goes dry as he takes in the thick thighs and trim waist that turns into a broad chest.

“Excuse me,” the deepest, roughest voice Dean has ever heard says over the din of the bar as he gestures to Ellen.

Ellen smiles and listens as the man orders a double of Jack while Dean watches the flex of his throat out of his peripheral vision.

The man’s tousled chestnut hair and stubbled jaw give him a rugged look. Paired with his faded pearl snap and tight jeans, the man is Dean’s every wet dream rolled into one. Never mind the fact that Dean _knows_ he’s seen him somewhere before.

“Can I help you?” The man asks and Dean flushed crimson when he knows he’s been caught.

Dean gives his most winning smile and shakes his head. “Sorry man, you just look familiar.”

The man arches his brow in question and takes a sip of his whiskey. His ethereal blue eyes scan Dean from head to toe and Dean tries not to shiver under the attention. “Can’t say the same,” He says. “You part of the circuit?”

Dean shakes his head as a lightbulb flares to life in his mind. “That’s where I’ve seen you before.” Dean snaps his fingers and grins. “Novak, right?” He asks, mouth going dry when the man’s eyes light from within.

He nods. “Cas,” He says as he holds out a hand for Dean to shake.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean takes his hands and swears an electrical current zips through him when Cas’ callused hand closes around Dean’s.

Cas smirks and dips his chin slightly. “Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Your ride tonight was awesome,” Dean says before he can stop himself. His eyes go wide when he realizes how eager his tone sounds and he quickly looks away.

Cas lets out an amused huff of laughter and shakes his head as he takes another sip from his glass. “Not my best showing. Gettin too damn old for this.”

Dean shrugs and shakes his head. Regardless of age, Cas is still the most gorgeous man Dean has ever seen. “Still, holding on like that after getting bashed against the railing? Impressive in my book.” He forces down his desire to keep babbling as he drowns in the pleased look that spreads over Cas’ features.

Cas laughs at that, smile wide as he looks to Dean with a sparkle of amusement in his blue eyes. “If you say so,” He says before leaning closer to Dean and looking up at him through his lashes. “Just between us though, I’m gonna be feeling that for weeks.”

Dean flushes at his suggestive tone and takes a sip of his whiskey to buy himself a moment. “Still, must not be _that_ bad for you to have come here instead of staying in for the night.” Dean raises a brow and gives a slight nod toward the door.

His dick is far too interested in the way Cas smiles and shifts on his stool, his strong thighs flexing and threatening to break out of his jeans.

Cas shrugs. “I had a feeling coming out might be worth my while. Besides, it’s hard to find good company in a lonely motel room.”

Dean looks away. There it is. Cas is looking for something more than simple hero worship from a guy too into rodeo for his own good. “Well, if it’s company you’re looking for, a guy like you? I’m sure there’s plenty of girls out there who’d be interested.”

Cas hums and angles himself back toward the bar. “Would you judge me if I were to say I wasn’t looking for a girl’s company?” His voice is low and hesitant as if accustomed to harsh words of rejection.

Dean's heart seizes and hope blooms in his chest as the words leave Cas mouth. “It’d be awfully hypocritical of me to judge you for that.” He takes a drink to muffle the last of his words as he stares at the bar.

Cas nods with a shy but pleased smile but doesn’t say a word.

“Lemme buy you a drink, Cas,” Dean says, deciding to take a chance, as he waves Ellen over. Cas looks to him with surprise etched in his blue eyes when Dean gestures toward his empty glass and lifts his own.

Ellen gives them both a smile and Dean a wink as she leaves the bottle in front of them.

“Family friend,” Dean says by way of explanation.

Cas nods and lifts his glass in a toast. “To family friends.”

Dean laughs and clinks their glasses together before throwing his back and reaching for the bottle of liquid courage. “So, Cas, where are you off to next?” Dean asks, knowing full well that Rodeo men don’t stay in the same place for long. There’s always another bull to ride somewhere else.

Cas pinches a frown and shakes his head. “Nowhere. Home, maybe. As soon as I figure out where that is.”

Dean narrows his eyes and tilts his head slightly in confusion. He was not expecting that answer.

Cas huffs a laugh at Dean’s puzzlement. “I’m officially retired now. Tonight was my last ride.” Cas throws back the rest of his glass and reaches for the bottle.

“Well, here’s to going out strong,” Dean says, daring to let his fingers brush against Cas’ as he leans closer.

Cas hums and regards Dean with hooded eyes. “I can think of a way to celebrate,” He says, his voice plunging even deeper and sending a shiver up Dean’s spine. Cas fingertips brush against Dean’s knee, testing Dean’s reaction, before settling a little firmer as he smiles.

Dean coughs to clear his throat and his ears burn. His dick plumps in the confines of his jeans as Cas stares through him, already taking him apart piece by piece. “Yeah?” Dean asks, a little breathless.

Cas traces his fingers along Dean’s thigh as Dean tracks the movement with his eyes. The dim light of the bar and the way they’re angled means no one should be able to see unless they happen to be staring, but Dean still thrills in the tingle that runs up his spine as he licks his lips. “Think you can manage another ride?” Dean asks, stomach alight with nervous flutters.

Cas grins as if that’s the question he’s wanted to answer all along. “I could be amenable to that.”

Dean’s heart nearly stops at the hungry look in Cas’ eyes as his gaze lands on the growing bulge at the vee of Dean’s legs. “Got a place in mind?” Dean asks. “I live about twenty minutes from here, we could go there if you want.” He swallows hard and hopes.

He can barely believe he’s doing this, but if he doesn’t get to taste those slightly chapped lips in the next five minutes, Dean might very well combust.

He’s certain he’s never wanted anyone more.

Cas nods and traces his bottom lip with the tip of his pink tongue. “My motels a five-minute walk,” He says with an arched brow and suggestive smirk.

Dean nods dumbly as his heart skitters wildly in his chest. He reaches for his wallet and throws a twenty down for their drinks. “Lead the way, Cas,” Dean says with his most winning smile.

Cas slips off his stool and holds his hand out to Dean with a heated look.

Dean nearly melts when Cas’ fingers close around his and he gets his first look at those thick thighs in motion as Cas leads him from the bar.

Once they’re outside and the chill night air pierces through the haze Cas’ presence has created, Dean tugs back and swallows hard. Cas turns to him with a question in his eyes and his smile dims. “Dean?” He asks, doubt creeping in on his tone.

Dean sucks in a breath and reaches for him. He twists his fingers in Cas’ shirt and drags him close until their breaths mingle together and all Dean can see is Cas’ surprise widened blue eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Dean asks into the scant space between them.

Cas doesn’t waste his breath on an answer, he curls his fingers against Dean’s hip and closes the space between them.

His mouth is hot against Dean’s, tongue demanding as Dean’s lips part to allow him entry. Cas guides them backward and presses Dean against the wall of the building as Dean tilts his head to allow Cas better access.

Their lips slide together and Dean moans breathlessly under the onslaught. Cas kisses like the bulls he rides, all fierce motion that Dean is helpless to fight against. He sways and gives under Cas’ direction, feeling the intensity in every fiber of his being.

“You’re so beautiful.” Cas pulls back and whispers as he stares into Dean’s eyes.

Dean sucks in a breath and preens under the praise with a needy whine. “Please, Cas.”

“What do you want?” Cas asks, leaning in to suck kisses along the column of Dean’s throat. “I need you...to tell me,” Cas whispers, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Dean’s ear.

“Fuck me, Cas. I want…I want you to fuck me,” Dean says, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment but he can’t help the neediness in his tone. The way Cas’ electric blue gaze bores into him somehow draws out the truth whether Dean wants to voice the words or not.

Cas groans wantonly and pulls Dean along. “You’re too perfect,” Cas says, his tone dropping another octave to be almost as rough as the gravel crunching beneath their feet.

Dean throws his head back and laugh. “Not my fault you’re some kind of walking wet dream.”

Cas turns his head and fixes Dean with an arched brow and amused smirk. “Oh?”

Dean nods. “Those jeans, God, Cas,” Dean gestures vaguely to the way Cas’ snug jeans hug his ass and thighs. “And those boots.” Dean bites his lip and groans.

Cas chuckles. “I got my Stetson in my room, maybe you’d like to wear it while you ride me,” Cas says, a hint of demand in his tone despite his low volume.

Dean lets out a squeak that he will deny until his dying day as Cas whispers the suggestive words and slings an arm around Dean’s back to settle a hand on Dean’s hip.

The walk to the hotel goes quickly despite them being unable to keep their hands off each other. Dean thanks his lucky stars that this little corner of town is steeped in the _mind your own business_ attitude or else he might be a little worried about the obvious way they’re plastered together.

The parking lot of the hotel is full of beat-up pick-ups and horse trailers that can only belong to the rodeo crew but none of the men lingering outside spare Cas or Dean a glance as Cas swiftly unlocks the door to his room and pushes Dean inside.

Dean spins and has his hands on Cas the moment the door clicks shut behind them. Cas shifts the weight off his right leg when his back slams against the door and Dean claims his lips with heated passion. Cas moans as Dean licks into his mouth and his hands are warm where they’ve slipped beneath Dean’s jacket and rucked up his flannel.

Dean’s cock aches where it’s trapped under thick denim and his stomach swoops with the thought of what they’re about to do. Desire burns hot in his stomach and Cas’ breathy moans and quiet gasps only stoke the flames.

“Too many clothes,” Cas says against Dean’s lips as he shoves at Dean’s coat.

Dean takes the hint quickly and shucks off the old leather jacket and tosses it in the vicinity of the small table in the room.

Cas’ hands immediately start pushing Dean’s flannel from his shoulders at the same time Dean begins to tug Cas’ buttoned shirt from the waist of his jeans.

“Ah, shit,” Cas hisses when Dean presses forward and Dean immediately backs away with wide eyes.

“What happened? Did I hurt you?” Dean panics as Cas rubs his hip with a wince.

Cas shakes his head. “Not you. Damn bull,” he says as he slowly straightens and bends his knee, testing the motion. “Too old for that shit.”

Dean shakes his head. “You’re lookin pretty good to me,” Dean says as he steps back into Cas’ space and puts his hands on Cas’ belt buckle. The metal is warm under Dean’s touch but he waits for Cas’ approval before going further. “Good enough to taste, I think.” Dean licks his lips suggestively and grins when Cas’ pupil blow wide.

“Dean,” Cas groans his name and reaches for Dean again.

This time, Dean steps back and pulls Cas with him by the belt. He slowly guides the man backward until the backs of his knees bump the bed and Dean slowly works his pants open.

Cas’ belt slides free easily and Dean’s breath catches in his lungs as he pops the button and guides the zipper down. He leans forward and draws Cas into a messy kiss as he works the tight denim over Cas’ hips and down his legs.

“Dean,” Cas says as he holds tight to Dean’s shoulders for balance.

Dean hums a questioning sound and pauses his efforts to rid Cas of his pants to kiss him again.

“Boots, Dean,” Cas says with a laugh once Dean pulls away.

Dean looks down, realizing his error and chuckles to himself before stepping back to allow Cas space.

Cas kicks off his boots effortlessly while Dean takes the time to pull off his own.

Cas makes short work of removing his shirts and Dean stands back to feast his eyes on Cas’ naked body. His shoulders are every bit as broad as his western-styled shirt would suggest but his chest is so much more sculpted than Dean had dared to imagine and his trim waist tapers to his hips with a defined vee pointing toward the thick cock jutting out toward Dean.

Even with bruises and well-earned scars littering his tanned skin, Cas is one of the most beautiful men Dean has ever seen.

“Damn Cas, you’re amazing.” Dean can’t wait to get his hands on him.

“Too many clothes,” Cas says, voice slightly chiding as he reaches for Dean’s shirt.

Dean nods dumbly and nearly rips his tee-shirt from his body and hastily kicks his jeans off before crowding into Cas’ space. Dean urges Cas back onto the bed and climbs over him to draw him into another kiss.

Cas’ hands claw at Dean’s back, pulling him ever closer until they’re pressed chest to hips.

Dean gasps when their hard cocks brush and he reaches between them to take Cas’ hard length in hand.

Cas bucks into Dean’s grip and his fingertips dig into Dean’s shoulders as he throws his head back.

“Dean,” Cas says with a gasp when Dean tightens his grip and strokes Cas roughly.

“What do you want, baby?” Dean says, already kissing a trail down Cas’ chest. He delights in Cas’ every moan and breathless whimper as he nips and sucks his way down Cas’ body. The firm planes of muscle and the heavy weight of Cas’ cock in his hand has Dean achingly hard.

Cas presses his head back into the pillow with a heady moan. “Anything,” He whines and Dean grins against Cas’ hot skin.

“Anything?” Dean asks, feeling brave. “Hmmm,” he hums, resuming his trail south. “I suppose I could sit here and stare at you, admire how perfect your body is while I jack myself off.”

Cas lifts his head and gives Dean a squinty glare that has Dean barking a laugh.

Dean shrugs. “Or, I could get myself ready to impersonate a cowboy.”

Cas nods. “Yes. That.”

Dean lets out a breath of laughter. “I believe I was promised a hat?”

Cas nods vigorously and points to the clothes rack near the bathroom that Dean hadn’t bothered to notice before. Sitting on top of the metal bars is a light brown Stetson.

Dean’s heart pounds as he pushes from his place atop Cas and hurries to retrieve the glorious hat.

Cas watches him with an amused smile as Dean’s hard dick bounces against his belly as he walks but Dean doesn’t care.

He gets to wear a cowboy hat!

Dean snags the hat and does his best to look sexy as he spins it around to place on his head.

Cas sits up on his elbows and laughs when Dean grins as the hat settles into place. The fit is a little snug, but Dean doesn’t mind as he strides across the room feeling like sex on legs.

Sure, his midsection is a little soft and his hips aren’t quite as well defined as Cas, but his chest and shoulders are where his strength is at.

Where Cas is built to hold on and ride, Dean is built to hammer dents out of cars and wrench rusted lug nuts from the tires.

Cas’ laugh dries up as Dean approaches and climbs on the bed to swing a leg over his hips.

Dean feels Cas’ cock trapped underneath him and he gives an experimental roll of his hips that has Cas gasping below him and digging his fingers into Dean’s sides to grind him down harder.

Dean flashes him a grin. “Got any lube?”

Cas nods and rolls his torso to pull open the drawer of the nightstand. Dean raises a brow, wondering just how confident Cas must have been that he’d get lucky to have put lube and condoms in the nightstand at a cheap motel.

He doesn’t spend too much time thinking on that though, not when Cas is biting his lip and handing over a nearly full bottle of Astroglide.

Dean can’t help but lean forward and draw Cas into another deep kiss as he flips open the cap on the bottle.

He warms the lube between his fingers for a moment before reaching behind himself and gently rubbing the pad of his finger around the tightly furled muscle of his entrance. Cas watches his motion with wondrously wide eyes and settles his hands over Dean’s hips to steady him.

“Dean, please, let me, I want,” Cas says, his words tumbling brokenly from his mouth as he arches his back and pulls Dean down over his cock. His hand snakes around behind Dean to palm his ass and pull him closer.

Dean bites his lip and swallows hard. “Yeah, Cas? You wanna help me out? Get me ready for your cock?”

Cas nods vigorously with a low growl as both hands wrench Dean forward.

Dean loses his balance and falls over Cas, barely catching himself with his hands before knocking their foreheads together and losing Cas’ hat in the process.

Cas wastes no time in kissing ravenously at Dean’s throat, nipping and sucking as far as he can reach as he bends his knees and places his feet flat on the bed to push Dean higher still.

Cas’ clever hands somehow find the lube and pop the cap. Before Dean realizes what's happening, a thick finger is teasing at his hole, barely pressing inside and drawing a strangled moan from Dean.

“Fuck, Cas, baby, please,” Dean pleads as he pushes back onto Cas’ finger enough for him to slide down to the first knuckle. The initial stretch feels strange but Dean knows the best is yet to come.

Cas sinks his finger deeper and Dean throws his head back with pleasure.

Dean moves forward and back, working himself on that single digit for only a few moments before asking for more.

Cas slips a second finger beside the first and Dean shivers with the sensation of being opened up. His cock leaks against Cas’ firm stomach but Dean swats Cas’ hand away when he tries to take his flushed and swollen erection in hand.

Dean shakes his head. “Not yet,” Dean says before yelping when Cas crooks his fingers and white lights spark behind Dean’s eyelids. He can feel himself shake as he pleads for more. “Damn, Cas, so good,” Dean says as he stares down into lust blown blue eyes.

“Incredible, Dean. You’re beautiful like this,” Cas says and Dean drops his gaze, unable to meet those perfect eyes when his cheeks heat at the compliment.

Cas continues to let Dean set the pace without comment, watching Dean’s expression with awe and hunger written across his features as Dean fucks himself on those thick fingers. “Fuck, need more.” Dean pushes back and leans down to drag Cas into another kiss.

The angle is awkward with the cowboy hat, but Dean isn’t about to take it off and Cas doesn’t seem to mind.

“Another finger?” Cas asks but Dean shakes his head.

“No, want your cock,” Dean says, cheeks flushed and lungs tight.

Cas sucks in a sharp breath and nods. “Condom,” Cas says, reaching for the foil packet sitting on the bed. He drops his knees to let Dean scoot back and Dean watches with wide eyes as Cas rips the packet open and rolls the condom down his thick shaft.

Dean almost regrets not taking the time to have a taste of that perfect cock as he glides a lube slicked hand over Cas’ length. His flawless cock curves slightly toward Cas’ belly and is thick enough to have Dean clenching in anticipation. He can’t wait to get Cas inside him.

Dean situates himself over Cas, straddling his hips with Cas’ hands holding tightly to his sides as Dean reaches down to guide Cas’ cock to his hole.

Blunt pressure builds at Dean’s entrance but Dean is determined. Pressing just a little harder has his body giving way and allowing the intrusion. Dean hisses and whimpers as he stretches around Cas’ girth, the burn just this side of too much.

Dean gasps as Cas’ dick breaches that final tight ring of muscle and the lubricated slide becomes easier. The near overwhelming fullness as he takes Cas inside him, inch by inch, has Dean’s muscles quivering and Cas digging his fingers into Dean’s hips.

When Cas takes one his hands and tangles their fingers together, Dean almost whimpers. The way Cas is watching him, his gaze open and holding nothing back has Dean’s insides aching in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time.

After what feels like a small eternity, Dean lets out a slow breath as his ass settles against Cas’ hips and Cas’ fingers dig harshly into his skin.

Dean can’t bring himself to look at the easy adoration in Cas’ gaze, choosing instead to tilt his head back and close his eyes as he tries to steady his breathing.

“Feels so good, Cas,” Dean says, the words leaving his mouth on a breathy moan. “Fuck.”

Cas shifts his hips beneath him and the slight motion has stars exploding behind Dean’s eyes. The slight curve of Cas’ wide cock has him stuffed full, with delicious pressure against Dean’s prostate that has his insides squirming with the need for more.

“Dean,” Cas says, tone wrecked and eyes blazing with incendiary heat when Dean finally looks down. Cas’ fingers tighten around Dean’s and his hips shift, pushing ever deeper inside of Dean. “You okay?”

Dean sucks in a breath and nods as he lets a slow smile spread over his features. He gives his hips an experimental roll and brings a hand up to straighten his hat. He feels amazing stretched around Cas’ dick and stuffed full. His cock bobs and smacks against Cas’ belly to leave behind a faint sheen of precome in a bid for attention that Dean isn’t interested in giving it yet. Dean wants this to last.

Cas gasps and moans, flexing his fingers into Dean’s hip in a way that is sure to bruise. Dean doesn’t mind. He’ll be glad to wear Cas’ marks.

Dean pushes up and drops down to distract himself from the thought he has no business having.

Dean sets a punishing rhythm, stretching his body long and tall as he bounces and grinds, fucking himself on Cas’ cock.

Cas finally releases his hand and takes hold of the other side of Dean’s hip to help slam him down as Cas thrusts up.

Dean flexes his stomach muscles and lets himself bend and roll with the motion, a sensual imitation of a thrashing bull rider.

“You feel so good. Incredible,” Cas says, nearly babbling as he helps Dean move.

Dean pants and his thighs burn but he forces himself to keep going, chasing his release that simmers low in his belly just out of reach.

Cas growls and slams upward, determined to fuck some sounds out of Dean and succeeding with a punched-out moan.

Dean gasps and keens as Cas’ dick rubs over his prostate with each thrust, the pressure sending sparks down his spine as tension builds low in his belly.

“Dean,” Cas says through clenched teeth as he rolls them and scoops the hat off Dean’s head in one swift motion. Dean lands on his back as Cas fits his hat on his head, leaving Dean to stare upward with wide eyes as his cock gives an interested twitch.

Cas’ dark hair nearly curls under the wide brim of his Stetson and his flushed skin is covered with a thin sheen of sweat. The bruises over Cas’ shoulders and the thick scar under his ribs fulfill ever fantasy Dean has ever had about cowboys and Dean bites his lip to keep from whimpering at the sight.

Cas smiles down at him when he catches Dean looking and he hooks an arm under Dean’s knee and nearly folds Dean in half as he guides himself back inside.

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean cries out when Cas slams into him and sets a merciless rhythm. The air is punched out of his lungs and the throws his head back against the pillow with a pleasured cry.

“Come on, Dean. I want to hear you,” Cas growls as he pushes into Dean roughly.

Dean grasps Cas’ arms and digs his fingertips in until Cas’ skin turns white around them in an attempt to keep himself from flying apart. Cas’ head tilts as he stares down at Dean, the hat on his head casting shadows over Cas’ eyes as he bites his lip. Dean’s heart stutters at the sight of the perfect picture Cas paints.

“Cas!” Dean cries and sweat beads along his brow as Cas continues to pump into him. Dean feels the tension low in his belly coil tighter and his cock aches with how hard he is.

“Come on, Dean, I want to see you,” Cas pants as he circles a hand around Cas’ cock.

Dean presses his head back against the pillow and hitches his legs around Cas’ waist, drawing him ever closer.

Cas groans and drops his chin, staring down at where their bodies are connected. The brim of his hat brushes against Dean’s chest and the sensation of the soft felt against his heated skin has Dean letting out a strangled cry as his balls tighten and pure explosive pressure forces itself outward.

His cock spurts over Cas’ hand and Cas’ rhythm stutters as he watches. “Beautiful,” Cas says with wonder coloring his tone.

His thrusts quicken and Dean keens with the added stimulation as streaks of white coat his stomach.

“So close,” Cas pants and Dean tightens his legs around him.

“Come on, Cas, harder,” Dean begs, relishing the near pain of Cas’ cock continuing to batter his prostate. “Fill me up, I wanna feel you.”

Cas lets out a garbled sound and plunges into Dean as far as he can go as his cock kicks and empties against Dean’s prostate. Dean’s toes curl as Cas’ eyes slide closed and his chin droops just enough for the brim of his hat to shield him slightly from Dean’s view.

As much as Dean loves the hat, he isn’t having that. He reaches up to tug the Stetson free and he runs his fingers through Cas’ sweaty hair as the man pants and trembles above him. “Damn, Cas,” Dean says with a chuckle. His heart races in his chest and Dean’s lungs tighten when Cas turns those blue eyes to him with a lazy smile.

They both groan as Cas pulls out and drops onto the bed next to Dean with a pleased sigh. “That was…” Cas starts to say as he turns his head to smile sleepily.

“Awesome,” Dean says, returning Cas’ smile.

Now that it’s over, tension begins to settle into Dean’s stomach all over again. Cas probably wants him to leave now. He’s sweaty and gross and his ass is sore, still gaping open and now he’ll have to endure the walk of shame back to his car.

Fuck.

“Dean?” Cas says and Dean’s heart clenches.

Dean turns to meet Cas’ gaze with a hum and he forces a smile. He knew this was just a hookup, he can take the rejection like a man.

“Will you stay? Let me take you for breakfast tomorrow?” Cas asks, looking far too nervous consider what they’ve just done.

Dean’s insides light up and his faint smile turns glowing as he finds himself nodding. “Yeah, Cas. I’d like that.” He’d love the chance to spend a little more time Cas.

Cas rolls over and throws an arm around Dean’s middle despite the drying mess of Dean’s come. “Good. I don’t think I’m ready to let you go yet,” Cas says, his voice muffled by Dean’s skin.

Dean huffs an amused laugh. He isn’t ready to let go either. “That’s great and all, but do you think you could let me go long enough to shower? I’m kind of a mess here.”

Cas lifts his chin from Dean’s shoulder and stares at him with narrowed eyes as if debating the merits of letting Dean get cleaned up. His deep brown hair is smashed down from that in places and sticking up in all directions in others from Dean’s fingers. He’s simultaneously the most adorable and the sexiest thing Dean has ever seen. 

Finally, Cas nods and pulls back to allow Dean out of the bed. Dean leans in for just one more kiss that turns into three before he rolls away and strides to the bathroom with a still racing heart.

He showers quickly and climbs back into bed only to be immediately wrapped on Cas’ arms and smothered with a dozen little kisses all over his cheeks and shoulders. Dean laughs and settles in, content to be held close as they share lazy kisses and idle chat until they both fall asleep.

In the morning, after Dean finally gets his mouth on Cas and they take another round of showers, Cas’ beat-up old truck won’t start to take them to breakfast and Dean offers to take a look at it at the shop. They make the walk back to the Roadhouse to pick up Baby and after they eat, Dean drives them to the garage to get the tow truck.

Cas watches with rapt attention as Dean fixes the old Chevy truck and licks his lips at the sight of Dean’s grease-stained tee straining over his broad chest and thick arms.

The truck starts, but Cas doesn’t leave.

Hours turn to days which turn into weeks and months as their idle conversations turn deeper and they learn each other’s bodies nearly as well as their own.

Eventually, a retired cowboy decides that home is right here in Lebanon with a green-eyed mechanic who has the kindest heart Cas has ever known.

Cas’ boots find a place next to a door that has become theirs, and his hat gains a hook right next to their bed.

Years pass, and they buy a small ranch on the outskirts of town where Cas gives roping and riding lessons to young cowboys and cowgirls. Dean learns to ride and Cas buys him a horse too. A midnight black Arabian mare that Dean quickly names Impala, after his beloved car.

Dean is certain that he will never tire of falling asleep wrapped in Cas’ arms and waking so tangled together that he barely tell where one of them ends and the other begins.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love to hear from you.


End file.
